Momentos
by Beamish
Summary: Porque el romance entre dos países no nace de un día para otro. Porque dos países se aprenden a amar tras siglos de historia y encuentros.
1. Chapter 1

_Hetalia y todo aquello que reconozcan pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya. Escribo esto por simple diversión._

**Personajes: **Rusia/México.

**Sobre esta historia: **Es una serie de drabbles que, aunque no tienen un seguimiento cronológico, narran distintos momentos a través de las épocas sobre la relación entre Rusia y México.

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos<strong>

**I**

**_Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno._**

**_Sochi, 2014._**

México balanceó sus pies de adelante hacia atrás, como solía hacerlo cuando estaba nervioso. Mordió su labio inferior en un gesto que podría haber parecido infantil, pero que era la única manera que conocía para serenarse. Aunque estar lejos de su tierra le entristecía, lo que en ese momento le mantenía inquieto, era en dónde estaba… _en la casa de quién estaba._

No lo había visto aún. Bueno, en realidad sí lo había hecho, pero hasta ese momento solo habían sido miradas lejanas; había demasiada distancia, países, líderes y política de por medio para propiciar un encuentro. Además, estaba la controversia que había rodeado a aquellos Juegos Olímpicos. En realidad, no tenía nada de qué sorprenderse. Aunque estuviera cerca de _él_, no podría verlo, ni hablar con él. No mientras Rusia continuara siendo el _país sede. _

—_De verdad_ espero que no piense que lo hice a propósito —murmuró, cerrando los ojos y frotándose la frente. Típico: tenía la oportunidad de lucirse frente a _él_, y no se le ocurrió haber preparado a más deportistas para enviar al evento. Repentinamente, México se sintió furioso. ¡No era su culpa de que en su país no nevara tanto como en Rusia! No era su culpa de que…

_Idiota, _se dijo a sí mismo, _deja de poner pretextos. _

—Es solo que aún no soy tan grande como tú… —murmuró a nadie en particular.

—No sabía que México hablara solo.

Quizá, si fuera otro país, aquella voz suave salida de la nada podría haberle ocasionado un buen susto, pero no a él. México abrió sus labios y cubrió su rostro, ligeramente avergonzado. Una parte de él, la que deseaba verlo, esperaba con ansias que ocurriera ese momento, pero la otra, la que miraba cómo quedaría representada su tierra ante _ese_ país…

—¿México?

—No pasa nada —dijo, bajando sus manos, jurando que aunque aquella fuera una estrategia estúpida, _tenía_ que demostrar su orgullo—. Yo solo estaba aquí, eh, mirando el mar…

Entonces, reuniendo todo su coraje, México lo consiguió. Giró su rostro, y sus ojos castaños se encontraron con los violetas de Rusia. No se había dado cuenta de la cercanía del otro, y aquello le abrumó. No era la primera vez que Rusia invadía su espacio personal, pero esta vez sí era diferente. Allí, en su casa, Iván parecía diferente. El frío lo hacía resaltar, le daba un aura indescifrable. Tragó saliva; Rusia lo ponía nervioso, y estaba seguro de que el otro sabía de qué forma. La historia entre ambos había sido demasiado larga y llena de altibajos, para simplemente no sentir esa conexión.

—No habíamos podido hablar —dijo Rusia, tranquilamente—. Esperaba que vinieras. Me alegra que lo hayas hecho.

Entonces, México sonrió.

—Aunque fuese solo uno y durante un corto tiempo… quería estar aquí. (1)

Y Rusia también sonrió.

* * *

><p>(1) Durante los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno, organizados en Sochi, Rusia, 2014, la delegación mexicana solo envió a un atleta para la competencia.<p>

**Muchas gracias por leer**

_Beamish, 2014._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hetalia y todo aquello que reconozcan pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya. Escribo esto por simple diversión._

**Personajes: **Rusia/México.

**Sobre esta historia: **Es una serie de drabbles que, aunque no tienen un seguimiento cronológico, narran distintos momentos a través de las épocas sobre la relación entre Rusia y México.

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos<strong>

**II**

**_Siglo XIX_**

**_Londres_**

Cuando vio a Iván por primera vez, México tenía algunas decenas de años menos. Lo recordaba perfectamente porque ambos estaban en territorio británico, en una de sus reuniones absurdas y aburridas que, al menos hasta ese momento, México había considerado como innecesarias, sobre todo por el estado actual de la nación.

Su líder por supuesto, no opinaba lo mismo.

Lo supo desde el momento en el que, parado a un lado de su jefe, México notó que éste miraba hacia todos lados, como buscando a la persona ideal con la cuál relacionarse, porque, después de todo, para eso estaban allí, ¿no? Para establecer _relaciones diplomáticas. _

—Sería _interesante_ tratar con él —murmuró su jefe, moviendo su mano en un ademán demasiado extravagante. México entornó los ojos, pero de cualquier manera siguió la dirección que el otro veía. Allí, platicando con un incómodo Inglaterra _(eso era algo curioso)_ había un hombre alto, de apariencia pálida y ojos violeta, que esbozaba algo que pretendía ser una sonrisa. México levantó ambas cejas, preguntándose internamente si alguno de esos lejanos países sonreía de una forma más expresiva.

Con eso en mente, siguió los pasos de su jefe. Mientras más se acercaba, los ojos de México veían cada vez más detalles del desconocido país: la forma en la que sus labios se movían, la manera en la que sus manos se levantaban a la altura de su estómago, como si quisiera enfatizar alguna palabra. Incluso notó cómo Inglaterra frunció su ceño para responder algo de mal humor.

Solo cuando estaban suficientemente cerca para que algunos pedazos de su conversación llegaran, México entendió que aquello no era una buena idea. Estaban discutiendo, y ellos llegarían a inmiscuirse en algo que, en definitiva, no les correspondía.

—Señores —saludó su jefe finalmente, y los otros dos líderes lo voltearon a ver. México les lanzó una mirada furiosa que no pudo contener cuando notó que los otros apenas le dedicaban unas palabras más bien vagas, creando una ligera conversación antes de despedirse con unas palabras que sonaban exactamente como lo que eran: un pretexto para no entablar una relación momentánea.

_Quizás era mejor así. _

Sin embargo, cuando se retiraban, algo ocurrió cuando aquel hombre alto de ojos violetas pasó a su lado: le dedicó una mirada de reojo. México, aunque mucho más bajo, alzó su rostro y sostuvo con dignidad aquella muda batalla.

Entonces, México abrió su boca y sacó su lengua, bromeando con él, arrugando su nariz, para luego reír inmediatamente y alejarse. El otro parpadeó, sin entender qué acababa de ocurrir, y lo miró como si estuviera haciéndolo por primera vez.

_Porque tal vez Rusia sí miraba a México por primera vez._

* * *

><p>(1) A principios del S. XIX, se pretendieron crear las primeras relaciones diplomáticas entre Rusia y México, aunque estas no prosperaron hasta muchos años después.<p>

**Muchas gracias por leer**

_Beamish, 2014._


End file.
